Sil-Var-Woad
Sil-Var-Woad or Silver Wood is a royal zoo located in the southeastern corner of the Isle of Summerset, amidst the province of the Summerset Isles. Sil-Var-Woad is a zoo owned by the royal family of Alinor, with imports from all over Tamriel, where they are practically non-existent in the province. By game *Silver Wood (Arena) *Sil-Var-Woad (Online) **Sil-Var-Woad Abyssal Geyser Description Geography Sil-Var-Woad is situated on the southeastern shores of the Isle of Summerset, between the city-states of Dusk and Shimmerene. The settlement is built along the Eastern Pass, which connects Sunhold to the rest of the province via the land. The main facility is located on the southern end of the zoo, with a private park inside the conservatory for special animals. The zoo has many exhibits, some for a pack of Lions and some for large creatures like a Mammoth. To the north is the central plaza, with the road leading to Central Summerset and Shimmerene. For the most part, Sil-Var-Woad is a park with various animal pens; the paths are open for the moving customer, as well as open areas for lounging. Traditions History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the settlement of Sil-Var-Woad was under the administration of Conservator Vinelore. When she became older, Queen Ayrenn had her beloved pet Indrik, Lotus be brought to and cared for in Sil-Var-Woad by the staff. Lotus was primarily taken care of by Talomar, a High Elf staff member of the zoo. Talomar had grown bond of the Indrik, giving the utmost care to the magic deer. A member of the Eyes of the Queen, Elise Mallon was sent to Sil-Var-Woad to uncover strange experiments done by the animals, and to garner a distraction, Mallon had unleashed all of the animals out of their pens, running amuck throughout Sil-Var-Woad. With the help of a wandering Nebarra, Talomar was able to find Lotus amidst the chaos, who was then taken by Conservator Vinelore. In reality, Vinelore had experimented with the animals, turning them into abominations to use against Queen Ayrenn. Before she could do anything with Lotus, she was killed by the Nebarra. Sil-Var-Woad was restored to order.Events in "Untamed and Unleashed" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Silver Wood in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Silover wood view.png|Silver Wood circa 3E 399. Silover wood view full map.png|Map of Silver Wood circa 3E 399. Appearances * * Category:Cities in Summerset Isles Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations